


The Mating Games

by victor1a



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha!Leonard Snart, Alpha!Mick Rory, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Isn't the Flash, Boys In Love, Coldflashwave, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega!Barry Allen, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, a little bit of angst just in the first few chapters, but len and mick are cold and heathwave, coldflash - Freeform, coldwave, i'll add tags as i go, ish, it all works out tho, mating games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor1a/pseuds/victor1a
Summary: As a registered Omega, Barry Allen has gotten an invitation to the mating games. Well, it was more of an order than an invitation as every Omega in the state had to attend it unless they wanted to pay a fine of fifty thousand dollars.Barry did not have that kind of money, not even close to it, so he packed up with a scowl on his face and drove to a field on the edge Central City, secretly hoping to get hit by a truck or to have some kind of an accident just so he had an excuse to not attend.He didn’t want an Alpha. He didn’t even want a boyfriend or a girlfriend, he just wanted to focus on getting his life in order and not getting fired from his job because he was always late.Having an Alpha would mean one more obligation, one more thing to take care of, one more person to worry about.He could barely take care of himself.He got a surprise of his life when he arrived at the field where the games were being held and discovered that he has not one, but two male Alphas. And both of them were known criminals.





	1. The Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> okay, so, it is one am and i got this idea out of nowhere, but i do like it a lot. i am still not sure exactly where i'm gonna go with this, but i'll figure it out.  
> i hope you'll like it - leave me your thoughs in the comments!  
> enjoy!

He was late. He was half an hour late for the fourth time that week and captain Singh would surely fire him.  

Waiting for the elevator to reach his floor of the precinct was a nightmare filled with anxiety and every worst-case scenario his brain could come up.  

Sweat dripping down the back of his shirt, Barry ran out as soon as the door opened enough for him to pass through. He prayed that the captain was out somewhere or too busy to notice him, but his prayers were not answered.  

With crossed arms and a stone expression, Singh stood at the entrance of his office which allowed him to stare straight at Barry.  

He cursed internally, beating himself up over not remembering to change the batteries in his alarm clock. His phone has been malfunctioning for days so he had taken it to a repair shop and was forced to rely on Joe’s old alarm clock.  

‘’ Captain, I am so sorry, I - ‘’ Singh help up his hand, stopping him in his attempt at an apology. Barry’s heart dropped to his stomach, and the only thing going through his head was ‘’ _this is it, I’m fired_ ’’.  

‘’Joe told me what happened, I understand. Alarm clocks in these modern days are not what they used to be and considering it was his fault your phone is broken, I’ll let this one slide. But if you’re late again - ‘’  

‘’ I won’t be, I swear!’’ Barry rushed out before Singh could finish the threat. He knew what it was anyway.  

Nodding, the captain turned around and walked to the chair in his office, opening a file and beginning to go through it.  

Barry let out a sigh of relief, feeling his shoulders slump and become ten times lighter. He had to find Joe, had to thank him for saving his ass once again. Looking around the buzzing precinct he saw many familiar, and a few unfamiliar, faces but none of them belonged to his step dad.  

Shrugging, he turned around and headed for the stairs which led to his lab. He had a lot of unfinished cases to finish and he had to finish them immediately lest he gave Singh another reason to fire him.  

Opening the door to the lab, he jumped slightly at the surprising sight of Joe sitting on his desk with one cup of to go coffee in his hand while the other stood on the table next to his leg.  

His head snapped up when he heard the door open and he gave Barry a well-known disapproving look.  

‘’I know, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. Thank you.’’  

‘’Barry, if I had a dollar for every time you said that I wouldn’t need this job.’’ He took the cup on the table and handed it to Barry as he sat down on the chair behind the desk.  

Barry took it carefully, taking a large sip and sighing.  

‘’I know, I really am sorry. I forgot that the alarm needed batteries. When I get my phone back, it won’t happen again, I promise.’’  

Joe hummed, taking a sip of his own coffee. He drained the cup in a few big gulps and threw it into a trash can near the table.  

‘’If it does, you’re on your own.’’ He said and got up. He pat Barry’s shoulder once before walking out of the lab.  

Barry sighed, put his coffee aside and began working.  

 

* * *  

Leonard Snart smirked in satisfaction as he looked down at his lap where a bag of diamonds sat. They pulled off another successful heist and were going home with a nice score.  

Two million, approximately, in diamonds. He was proud of his team and himself and he planned to reward them with a few drinks on him at Saints and Sinners.  

As Mick, his partner and mate, pulled up to one of their safe houses, he turned to him with a genuine smile.  

‘’You did good today.’’  

Instead of replying, Mick put a hand on the back of Len’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. It was his way of saying ‘’ thanks, you too, I love you’’.  

They pulled away after few moments and got out of the car.  

Entering the apartment, the rest of the team was gathered around a table, each in a different position.  

Hartley was messing with some piece of tech, Lisa and Shawna were immersed in something on Lisa’s phone and Mardon was playing with ice on the kitchen counter.  

‘’As much as I love the ice, Mardon, I don’t appreciate my furniture being destroyed,’’ Leonard said, drawing out his words as he put the diamonds and his cold gun on the table.  

Mardon raised his head, rolled his eyes so hard Len though they would go to the back of his eye sockets, and promptly let the ice melt on the wood.  

‘’Hey boss, this came for you and Rory.’’ Hartley got up and picked up two envelopes from the table that Len didn’t notice before. He gave them to him and returned to his seat.  

Leonard looked at Mick with a suspicious look, handing him the envelope with his name on it.  

Mick shrugged, taking it and tearing it open.  

Shaking his head at his mate’s impatience, Len slowly and meticulously opened his envelope.  

_‘’ Leonard Snart, you have been called to attend this year’s Mating Games. We are aware of your bonding and relationship with Mick Rory, but despite all odds we have received data that suggests you are a part of a Triad and that your Omega shall attend the same Mating Games. It is in all of ours best interests for you and Mick Rory to attend the Games._

_We expect to see you at the field on the edge of Central City in two days._

_The Wolf Court.’’_

He couldn't believe it. They had an Omega mate. They were a part of a Triad.

He didn't know how the Court had known about it, or why they cared enough to inform them, but he was glad they did.

Being in relationship with an Alpha he loved was great, but both their instincts and nature were calling out for an Omega. They fought it, the instincts, and made the relationship work but neither knew how long it would last. 

Now, with the discovery of an Omega belonging to them, they didn't have to worry. 

Len raised his head from the paper in his hands and looked at his mate. 

As usual, his face was unreadable, but Len has known him for long enough to recognize the twitch of his fingers and a spark in his eyes. He wanted to go. Wanted to find their Omega.  

And so did Len.  

* * *  

 

As Barry closed the door to his apartment, he slumped against it and let gravity pull him down to the floor. It was ten pm and he had just gotten done with all his work and her was beyond exhausted.  

The stack of envelops from his mail box sat heavily in his hand; he knew most of it were bills and some bullshit flyers they send everyone and he knew he had to open them and later  _pay_  those bills.  

Groaning, he raised his hand and looked at the envelope on top. It wasn’t a bill but sent from the Wolf Court.  _Great, what new, unnecessary law did they invent now_ , Barry thought as he ripped it open.  

It wasn’t a law. It was a letter.  

Inviting him to that year’s Mating Games.  

_‘’ Mister Bartholomew Henry Allen, you have been invited to attend this year’s Mating Games. As every other unmated Omega in the state, you have a choice of either accepting the invitation or paying a fine of fifty thousand dollars._

_The Games will be held at the field on the edge of Central City two days from now._

_We hope you will accept the invitation._

_The Wolf Court.’_ ’  

‘’Oh, go fuck yourselves.’’ he slammed his head on the door as he finished reading it, crumpling the paper in his hand and throwing it off to the side.  

The Mating Games were an annual thing. They happened every year, and Barry was blessed to have only been invited once before to them. 

He didn't find his mate then, thankfully, and tge Court hadn't sent him any more invitations. 

He didn't know why, but he was more than fine with that. 

And now, he didn't know why they called him after all those years. And he was not fine with that. 

It was the last thing he needed in his life. An Alpha.  

It only meant more work. One more person to take care of, one more person to worry about, one more mouth to feed.  

Barry could barely do those things for himself – if he didn’t have Joe and Iris to take care of him, he would have probably been dead.  

Slamming his head few more times on the door, he got up with a groan and dragged himself to the bathroom and into the shower.  

It was going to be a couple of long days.  

 


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Len talk about kids. 
> 
> Barry arrives at the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter! 
> 
> nothing much is happening yet, but hold onto your seats because The Games are happening in the next one! 
> 
> kudos and comments are very welcome and very appreciated! 
> 
> enjoy!

After they had recovered from the initial shock of finding out they had an Omega mate, Len and Mick took the team out to get drinks and celebrate a job well done.

They could barely focus on anything other than that though, and the team noticed.

‘’What’s up Lenny?’’ Lisa was the first to approach him and ask with a worried look on her face.

‘’It’s nothing to worry about Lise,’’ he answered, giving her one of his smiles reserved just for her. And it really was nothing to worry about, and he planned on telling her all about the new discovery, but after they had met their Omega.

Lisa raised an eyebrow at him, and Len knew she didn’t fully believe him. But she nodded nevertheless, knocked back the whiskey from his glass and left him with a laugh as she saw the annoyed look he gave her.

Len watched as she went back to join Shawna and Hartley on the dance floor and felt nothing but happiness for her. After everything they had been through, she was happy and surrounded by friends. That was all Len ever wanted for her.

‘’You did good, raisin’ her,’’ Mick spoke from beside him where he nursed his own glass of whiskey.

Len turned to look at him and startled at the love radiating from his mate’s eyes. There was something else there too; a longing, a whish.

‘’You’ll do good with our own kids someday, too.’’ Mick casually took a sip of his drink as if he didn’t just give Len a heart attack.

‘’Y – you want to have kids? With me?’’ Len was bewildered, staring at Mick with eyes and heart beating so loud he could hear it in his ears.

Considering who his father was and how he was raised, Len never saw himself having children – too afraid to turn out like Lewis. And he and Mick never talked about it because they were both Alphas and it wasn’t possible.

‘’ ‘Course I do. Always have. Knew how you felt ‘bout your father and that it wasn’t possible ‘cause of our status so I never brought it up, but now that we know we have an Omega waiting for us...’’ he trailed off, looking off to the side opposite of Len. ‘’Unless y’ don’t want to, still.’’

Instead of replying Len took Mick's head gently between his hands and made him turn it back towards himself. He pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss, hard and hot and full of love and passion.

‘’Of course I want kids with you, you big brute. It was just never possible before.’’

Mick stared at him with wide, surprised eyes.

‘’Y’ sure?’’

‘’Yes, I’m sure. My father might have been an abusive bastard, but with you and our Omega by my side I know our kids would have amazing and loving parents.’’

It was Mick who initiated another hard kiss, pulling Len out of the chair and into his lap. They both moaned in pleasure as their bodies collided, but before it could be taken any further there were three voices yelling at them to get a room.

Separating, Len threw the three Rogues a nasty look and pulled Mick away from the bar, slapping some bills on the counter before making his way out of the club and to the safe house.

In two days, they were going to meet their Omega, but until then they were going to revel in each other in ways only they knew how; fucking each other’s brains out.  

 

* * * 

Two days later, Barry was in his car on his way to the edge of the city. He got a week off from work – if he found a mate at the games it would take at least a week for the bond to establish fully and for them to be able to be apart for a longer period of time without being in pain.

Mates were weird, Barry always thought. The idea of having someone made perfectly for you should have been great and amazing as it is to everyone else, but he thought it was bullshit.

He wasn’t going to rely on some secondary gender instincts and let some stranger have him without even knowing anything about him.

Mates usually mated right after the first meeting, sometimes even triggering heats in Omegas and ruts in Alphas, but Barry wasn’t going to allow that to happen to him. If he were to find his mate in these games, he was going to have them sit down and talk and become friends first.

Rejection was a painful thing to deal with, so he didn’t even consider it. He knew in how much pain Caitlin has been in when her mate rejected her and how long it had taken her to recover. He wouldn’t put himself and his mate through that, no matter who they might be and how much he might not want an Alpha.

Thinking about everything that was about to happen made Barry’s head throb and spin. And considering he was on the open road, it could cost him his life. Which, at that point, hadn’t seemed like so much of a bad idea. Having an accident would mean he wouldn’t have to attend the games.

He was being dramatic, Barry knew. Joe and Iris had made a point to make sure he knew it by rolling their eyes at his rage-filled rant while he threw some pieces of clothing into his backpack. But he couldn’t help it, couldn’t help but to think of an Alpha as just one more responsibility, one more person who could hold him back from his life.

Every other mated Omega he knew talked about how it was great to have someone who understands them and takes care of them and loves them and sure, Barry wouldn’t mind those things, but those Omegas barely had a life outside of the house.

And it’s not like they weren’t allowed to leave and have jobs, no, they were encouraged even, but they didn’t have the time. And Barry knew that if he had to come home from work every day to cook and do chores as was expected of _an Omega_ , he was going to commit a felony.

When the huge open field came into his view, he groaned. He saw Omegas gathered at one place near the entrance and his heart dropped to his chest, just like the previous time he was there.

Finding a place closest to the entrance to park his car was surprisingly easy considering how many people were on the field; some of them probably had someone drive them and leave them there.

Barry took a deep breath before killing the engine of his car and getting out.

‘’Let the games begin,’’ he sarcastically mumbled and walked to the other Omegas.


	3. The Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Len and Mick have very different views on the Mating Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the third chapter people! 
> 
> i am sorry it took this long, but my laptop broke and i had to wait until i got another one, and then it took me a while to set everything up and make sure it's all working as it should. 
> 
> chapters should come more frequently from now on, but i can't promise anything because my life's in shambles at the moment. 
> 
> the games aren't actually that big of a deal here, even though that's the name of the fic and the whole concept, but they aren't something big or long. that's probably a disappointment to some of you, but they were never intended to be anything more than a way of these three meeting and just a general concept. 
> 
> still, i hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thank you all so so so much for reading and commenting, reading your thoughts is always a boost to me; to writers in general. 
> 
> i'll shut up now and let you go on to the chapter, 'kay bye.

When Len and Mick arrived at the big field where the Games were being held, excitement and anxiety spread through them like wildfire. Len’s leg was bouncing up and down in the passenger seat of the car while Mick was drumming his fingers on the wheel as he found a parking spot. 

Killing the engine, he turned towards Len. 

‘’Think our Omega would want to be with us?’’ Mick’s voice slightly shook as he asked the question that hung in the air for the past two days. Neither were ready to ask it, and they were even less ready to find out the answer. 

Len reached over and took his hand, running his thumb over the scarred flesh. 

‘’I don’t know,’’ he said honestly. ‘’but whatever happens, never forget that I love you and I want to spend my life with you, regardless if we have an Omega or not,’’ Len promised, never breaking eye contact with Mick. 

Mick nodded, fear clear in his eyes, but love as well. ‘’I love you, too.’’ He leaned over and planted a kiss on Len’ lips, full of love and a promise of forever. 

Love never came easy to them. Not with their families, not with partners they were with before meeting each other. But when they did meet, when they discovered they were  _ mates,  _ both Alphas at that, Len has sworn he would never lose what they had. 

They got out of the car and headed towards the side of the field where they saw a few dozens of Alphas standing in a group. They took their place a little further from all of them, but still close enough to hear them talk and see as a blonde woman approached them. 

She carried a clipboard and the look on her face suggested she wanted to get her part of the job done quickly so she can leave. 

‘’Alphas,’’ she addressed them with a nod. Len smelled she was a Beta, as was the whole crew who stood by the stalls few feet away from them. ‘’ for those of you who are here for the first time, here’s how this is going to go.’’ She pointed to a forest to her right. ‘’That is a forest in which Omegas, your possible mates, have gone in an hour ago. Your job is to find them using your sense of smell. Once you do, depending on if you get rejected or accepted by your mate,  or reject or accept them, there will be a camp house nearby where you can go to proceed. If rejection happens, you are free to leave as is the Omega.’’ 

Len didn’t like the thought of that. He knew rejection hurt, he knew how much Shawna and Hartley suffered when their mates rejected them. But he knew who he and Mick were and he knew rejection was a bigger possibility than acceptance. 

Usually, he always had a plan. For their heists, for Mick’s and his dates, for everything. The plan almost always went off the rails, which Len expected, so he threw away that plan and made a new one on the spot. In the situation they were in thought, he had no plan but he expected the whole thing to go wrong. 

They were both known criminals, and unless their Omega was one too, Len doubted they would accept them. There was also the fact that they were  _ both _  Alphas and their Omega might not even be into poly relationships, mates or not. 

Len sighed heavily, all those negative thoughts dulling his excitement and turning it into worry. 

He felt a hand in his, fingers curling around his palm and intertwining with his own shaky ones. Turning his  head,  he saw Mick looking at him, questioning eyes and furrowed eyebrows. 

Warmth spread through him at the care and love in his mate’s eyes, and his worry diminished. They would be okay even if they got rejected, Len knew. 

His lips pulled up into a soft and reassuring smile, spreading into a bigger one when Mick returned it. 

‘’The Games will begin in one minute.’’ Len heard the blonde Beta announce through the haze in his mind. He looked away from Mick’s captivating gaze to see her turn her back and join the other crew members. 

Len counted exactly sixty seconds before there was a loud scraping noise coming from all around them. He turned his head to find the source, but there was nothing obvious anywhere nearby. 

‘’It’s the barrier they put up to block the scents from the Omegas.’’ he hears Mick explain and then sees as Alphas begin to run towards the forest. 

Shaking his head to get rid of the left-over haze, Len took a deep breath. He was immediately hit with a mixture of all the scents in the air, both those of the Alphas and Omegas and it made his head spin and stomach churn in discomfort. Mick’s grunting let him know he felt the same. 

They stood still for a few moments, letting the intensity of the scents subside so they can focus on finding one scent in particular. 

Sixty more seconds later Len’s head cleared out enough to be able to stand up straight without the discomfort in his stomach, he took a deep breath, bypassing all the other scents until he caught a whiff of chemicals, coffee, and sugar which made his mouth water. 

Excitement and anxiety were back again as he realized that their mate was actually somewhere in that forest, waiting for them. 

Mick squeezed his hand and Len could feel the same excitement and anxiety rolling off of his mate, but he still took the first step towards the tree line and pulled Len with him. 

This was it, this was the day their life was either going to become significantly better or significantly worse. 

 * * *

 

‘’Omegas,’’ a voice called out from behind Barry and the group of Omegas he stood next to, which made them turn around towards it. 

In front of them stood a woman, dressed all in black with blonde hair tied up in a bun. She had a clipboard in her hands and was looking how Barry felt; annoyed and not wanting to be there. 

‘’You all know why you are invited here, but for those who are here for the first time this is how it’s gonna work,’’ she said and began to go into how the Games work. 

Barry tuned her out, already knowing everything she was saying. Instead he looked around, seeing the stalls set up for the crew members and the trees looming high behind the barely visible dome that would block their scent when the Alphas arrive. 

To Barry, the Games were the most stupid thing to ever happen to humanity. They were designed by some Wolf Court to ‘help ‘Alphas and Omegas find each other, without even checking if they wanted to be found.  They made it a chasing game; Omegas were to hide in the woods and wait for the Alphas to find them which was so bizarre and made Barry so angry. 

The Wolf Court apparently had some data that told them who might be potential mates and based on that they sent out invitations to Alphas and Omegas all around the world. It pissed Barry off so much, because he knew there were people besides him who didn’t want a mate and were forced to attend because they didn’t have the money to pay the fine. 

Which was another stupid thing about the whole thing. Fifty thousand dollars to pay instead of not attending. Who came up with that? Who thought it was a good idea to take that choice away from them? They didn’t think of the possibility that people can date other Alphas and Omegas without being mates, or that people who aren’t straight and aren’t out to the world don’t want to be outed if their mate is the same gender.

There were so many bad things about these Games, but rarely anybody had the money to stay out of them and Barry has never been angrier in his life. 

But he also didn’t have a way to contact the Court and give them a piece of his mind. So, there he was, freezing on the field with dozens of Omegas waiting to be told they can go find a spot in the woods. 

And when the woman did give them the go, the others ran like they were being chased. 

Barry rolled his eyes and took off in a casual stroll towards the west side, where there was a river. There he could at least mask his scent for a time being to make it harder for the Alpha to find him – if they were even there. 

He had no idea what would happen if his mate found him. In his head he knew there was no way he would let them take him to bed immediately and he knew his feelings about it, but it was one thing to think about it but completely another when hormones were involved. 

Alphas had power over Omegas, even though they used it only when it was necessary for their Omega’s safety. Every Alpha knows how much Omegas are important and they would never intentionally hurt them, even less their own mates. But when in rut, they stop thinking with their brains and their dick takes over. Same with Omega’s heats. 

Barry realized how many things he hated about the whole secondary gender thing. He wished every day of his life that he was born either pure human or a Beta. It would have made his life so much easier. But fate was a bitch and apparently didn’t like him. 

He realized just how little fate liked him when he smelled it. Whiskey, mint, and ash. The smells mixed in his nose and made his head dizzy for a moment until he plugged his nose and took a breath through his mouth. That helped clear his head, and that was when he heard the sounds of two pairs of footsteps running in his direction. 

His heart dropped to his stomach, anxiety overflowing in his veins. His hands shook but he kept one firmly on his nose to keep the scent out, to stay sharp and sane. But he smelled it, there was no turning back on that, and he knew the Alpha was there, coming for him. 

Barry sat on the rock and waited for them to show up – there was no use running because they would just catch him anyway, and Barry didn’t like to run even on his best day. 

When the figures came from between the trees and the fading sun lit up their faces, Barry’s hand dropped from his nose in utter shock as he saw who stood before him. 

Leonard ‘’Captain Cold’’ Snart and Mick ‘’Heatwave’’ Rory, both breathing hard and looking at him with such intensity in their eyes that it made him freeze. 

The scent of whiskey, mind, and ash hit him again and that was when he fully realized what was happening. 

The two most wanted criminals of Central City were his mates. 

‘’Oh, hell no.’’


	4. Conflicted meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Len and Mick find each other. 
> 
> Barry has conflicted feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I know it's been a while, I apologize, I was dealing with some stuff. 
> 
> Here is the fourth chapter though, and honestly I don't know how to feel about it. I don't really like it but it was necessary for the story, and I know it could have been a lot better and I might come back later and rewrite it, but for now I hope you can enjoy this one.

Barry stood frozen in front of the two men, their scents getting strong with every second and every breath he took. He wanted to reach up with his hand and plug his nose again, but his muscles wouldn’t listen to his brain. 

For a second a wave of fear passed over him: what if this triggered his heat? There was no way he would be able to fight them off in that state. 

And then there was confusion: how was it possible to have two mates? Barry’s never heard of that arrangement before, never even thought about it. 

And then there was anger: of all the people in the world, it had to be him to get the two worst criminals in Central for his mates. What kind of a sick joke did universe plan for him? 

When Snart took a step forward, Barry’s instincts urged him to run towards him and collapse against them, but his brain reacted faster and he took a step back, right hand raising in front of him to indicate that they should stay back. 

The lack of all-consuming heat and  clear  mind indicated he hadn’t gone into heat, which made his chest a little bit lighter. He could breathe easily again. 

‘’Stay the hell away from me.’’ He found his voice coming out strong and sure of the words which made him stand slightly straighter. His legs were still weak, heavy and tingling sensation ran through his whole body. 

Snart  stopped, realization and pain crossing his features for a brief second before going emotionless. 

‘’We won’t hurt you, but we will stay away if that’s what you want,’’ he said to which Rory nodded from next to him. They both stood still only a few feet away from Barry, faces blank of any emotion, but the smell of grief was strong in the air. 

Barry could smell it mixed in with their natural scents, and he was surprised at how genuine it was. 

‘’That is what I want. And I also want to know how the hell is this possible and  _ why?’’   _ He was aware of the hand still raised in front of him beginning to slightly shake. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason why. 

‘’We don’t know, as well. We got the letters from the Court telling us we were part of a Triad and that it is in ‘’all of our best interests’’,’’  Snart  made air quotations with his gloved hands, ‘’ to attend these games. We’re as confused as you are.’’ 

‘’Yes, exactly.’’ Rory nodded his head, and Barry was surprised at the gruffness of his voice. He never heard him speak, and now that he did it did something funny to his insides. It might have been because of the bond, and Barry wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

‘’Okay, ‘’ he exhaled, lowering his hand back to his side. He was in no way accepting them yet, he wasn’t even sure if he will at all, the pain of rejection be damned. As a CSI his duty was to arrest them, to call his precinct and report them. As a citizen of Central City, he had the same duty, but as he stood in front them drowning in their scents and knowing they were his mates, he knew he couldn’t do it. 

Slumping back against the rock he had been sitting on earlier Barry let his head fall into his hands. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but fate really didn’t like him and had to make it so much harder. 

‘’Look, kid,’’  Snart  began, his voice drawling on like he was bored but the overwhelming scent of anxiety coming off of both of them showed differently. ‘’it’s obvious you don’t want us, and we understand why which is why we aren’t going to force you into whatever this is supposed to be. So just make it quick and we can move on with our lives.’’ 

Barry knew that was a lie. None of them would be able to move on if Barry rejected them. 

‘’I’m not going to reject you,’’ he said, but it was muffled by his hands. 

‘’Sorry kid, didn’t hear ya.’’ 

Sighing, he raised his head and looked at them. ‘’I said, I'm not going to reject you.’’ 

The shock on their faces would have been hilarious in any other situation. 

‘’Why?’’ Rory asked as his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.  Snart  kept his face completely blank. 

‘’Because I can’t live with that kind of pain, nor can I put someone else through it. Even you,’’ he answered. 

‘’That’s very gracious of you, but you also don’t want to be with us so it’s kind of the same thing.’’ The more Rory talked the more Barry got used to his deep voice. For a second, he wondered if it would be even deeper in the mornings and then he dismissed the thought immediately. 

‘’I don’t, but it doesn’t have to be painful either way. I'm sure we can find a compromise that works for us.’’ 

‘’Like what? We become friends?’’ 

‘’Well, for now, yes. If that doesn’t work for you, you’re free to walk away.’’ 

The two looked at each other for a moment, seemingly communicating with their eyes before turning back to Barry. 

‘’What do you propose we do?’’ Asked Snart, genuine concern and interest showing on his face. 

Barry sighed. He didn’t know. He didn’t know what was happening nor why. He needed answers before he lost his mind.  Snart  and Rory looked unbothered and even happy when Barry first saw them, like all they wanted was to just have Barry and they would be okay.  

Barry was angry. He was angry, confused and completely at a loss of what to do. He wanted to go to the Court and find out what was happening. 

‘’We can do that.’’  Snart’s  voice ripped Barry out of his thoughts which made him snap his head in his direction. 

‘’What?’’ 

‘’Go to the Court and ask them what’s happening. You were thinking out loud.’’ 

‘’Oh. We can?’’ 

‘’Mick and I have a way of finding information. We can have their location in a few days.’’ 

‘’And you’ll be  willing  to go with me?’’ 

‘’Well, I can’t say we aren’t curious as well.’’ 

‘’Okay then, thank you.’’ 

‘’You’re very welcome  ..  ‘’  Snart  trailed off when he realized he didn’t know Barry’s name. 

‘’Barry. I’m Barry Allen.’’ 


	5. Comfort in the panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry realizes a couple of things about living with Snart and Rory, discovers he's touch-starved and Len and Mick turn out to be a lot better than Barry had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fifth chapter everyone!! 
> 
> Thank you all for all the feedback and all the love, you're all so amazing. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy and love this chapter as you have all the rest, don't be shy to leave your opinions in the comments.

Knowing that the three of them wouldn’t be able to stay apart without stretching the bond and hurting each other for the first few days, they agreed to stay at the camp house in the forest. 

Barry had thought it would be an emotional disaster for him, but he discovered that being in closed space with his two criminal mates wasn’t that bad. In fact, it was calming. Domestic, even. 

He was still utterly confused about their situation and unbelievably angry but not at them or himself, no. He was mad at the Wolf Court and the lack of information they had provided in their letter. He was mad at them for setting him up with not one, but two Alphas when he could have spent his whole life completely content without them. 

Or so he thought. 

Over the course of the three days they spent in the house, Barry learned a number of things. 

Number one:  Snart  and Rory were surprisingly understanding. They didn’t pressure Barry into anything; they kept their distance as much as the hose allowed them by not staying in the same room as Barry for longer than half an hour, and when they were together it was actually pleasant; they let Barry take the bed and slept on the couch in the living room, even though they barely fit on it;  they made small chit chat over breakfast, lunch, and dinner and didn’t ask any intrusive questions. And as much Barry appreciated it, it was driving him – and them as well – insane. 

Number two: He began to refer to them by their names - Len and Mick instead of  Snart  and Rory – in his head first and then when he spoke to them. It took them by surprise, but both were obviously pleased with the change. And so was Barry, if he was being honest. 

Number three: Mick was an amazing cook. When they got to the house that first night after meeting, Barry proposed to make dinner with what they had in the small kitchen. Not because he felt like he needed to because he was the Omega and it was expected of him to care for his mates, but because he was starving and had no idea if Len or Mick were any good in the kitchen. 

It took Barry by surprise when Mick grunted and shooed him out of the kitchen with a dismissive wave of his gloved hand. He hadn't touched Barry to steer him out through the doorway, for which Barry was equally grateful for and disappointed by. 

While they waited for Mick to make dinner, Len told Barry about Mick’s passion for food as they sat at the small table in the living room. Told him how much Mick was entranced by fire in general and how he loved to combine his two passions whenever he could. 

And when Mick brought out three plates of simple Mac and Cheese Barry didn’t think it would be any different from the ones he always made, but as soon as he took one spoon  full  he was a goner for Mick’s cooking. And he could tell by the blush on Mick’s cheeks that it had meant a lot to him. 

Number four: Being so close to his mates and not touching them was  _ hell.  _ Absolute hell. His skin itched to feel their touch, his clothes rubbing  against  him was irritating like nothing he ever felt and he straight up felt like shit. And Len and Mick noticed. 

‘’You alright, Barry?’’ Len asked as they sat on the couch and watched some old show on an even older TV. Barry was aware he was fidgeting, scratching his neck and arms and shuffling his feet against the carpet. His whole body had been on fire, and he wanted to crawl out of his skin. 

Barry didn’t know what it was; the concern in Len’s voice and eyes, genuine worry in Mick’s too when he shifted his eyes to him or the burning he felt on every inch on his skin, but instead of lying and saying he was fine, he told the truth. 

‘’No, not really,’’ he sighed and told them about his problem in one long breath. 

‘’Do you want us to help you?’’ Barry almost cried out of relief at Len’s offer. He nodded vigorously, which made his head throb and neck burn more than they already had. 

He hated it, hated that he had to depend on them to keep him from going insane because of touch starvation. Hated that he was  even touch  starved in the first place. 

But when Len and Mick sat down on either side of him, all thoughts left his mind at the mere proximity and the warmth they gave off. 

Len was the first to take his right hand with his left and his skin burned immediately but from a different and much more pleasant reason. He intertwined their fingers and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand, and Barry slumped against him in the little relief he got. 

Mick took his left hand next and Barry gasped when he felt the bare, hard and scarred skin on his own. He opened his eyes – he didn’t even realize they were closed – to look down and see his hand. 

Burn scars ran all over his hand and disappeared up to his arm and Barry wondered what had happened and how far up they went. He didn’t ask; they didn’t ask him questions, so he would do the same. 

He did gently run his fingers over Mick’s hand and scars, tracing them and just enjoying the warmth of his skin on his own. 

It was then that he realized another thing; he was being awfully unfair to the pair. Everything he’s been feeling, the lack of touch and how it affected him, must have affected them too. He was their mate whether he liked it or not and they suffered just as he did. 

So with a surge of courage he didn’t know where he got it from, he pulled them up by their hands and led them to the bedroom. 

‘’Uh, not that we’re complaining, but what exactly are you doing?’’ Mick asked. Barry could hear and feel their confusion and  wariness  and had to chuckle. 

‘’We’re not  gonna  do anything but lay down and cuddle. I can tell you need this as much as I do.’’ 

Len and Mick didn’t complain, only followed Barry and his instructions to get rid of as many clothes as they were comfortable with and get settled on the bed. They ended up with Barry in the middle of them with a short-sleeved shirt and boxers on, Len’s bare leg in between his with an equally bare arm resting on his hip while the other supported his head, bent at the elbow which Barry used as a pillow. Mick stayed in a long-sleeved shirt, his head resting on his raised and bent right arm while the left was next to Len’s. His legs were flush against Barry’s, and Barry was in heaven. 

The thought of what’s going to happen when the bond is established enough for them to be apart and when they leave the house briefly flashed through his mind, but he blocked those thoughts out and soaked in the warmth from his mates. 

For now, he is allowed not to think about the world outside of the house and the arms of his mates. Future Barry can worry about that. But present Barry sighed and closed his eyes, surrounded by the comforting warmth and scents of Len and Mick and let himself drift to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Len find out Barry works for CCPD. Barry talks to Captain Singh and Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, hi 
> 
> This one's taken a little while longer to come out, but it's here! It's kinda uneventful, but I still hope y'all will like it. 
> 
> I start working on Monday, so don't expect another chapter anytime soon, I won't have any time for writing. 
> 
> Thank you all for commenting and reading, I really hope I'll return soon but it's very unlikely to happen :(

‘’He’s a CSI, Len.’’ Barry’s wallet stood on the coffee table in the living room with his CCPD ID next to it. Mick glared at the card like he wanted to set it on fire, which wasn’t an improbable scenario.  

‘’I can see that,’’ Len said calmly, leaning back on the couch casually with his arms crossed over his chest. The two of them had woken up half an hour ago, warm and content next to Barry who snored softly, all hard lines wiped clean from his face and his features relaxed in a soft and content look. Len and Mick absolutely loved the sight, both smiling down at him and then up at each other. And they would have stayed there for a long while were it not for the rumbling of their stomachs that pulled them out of the bed.  

That was when Mick stumbled upon Barry’s open wallet on the floor just a few feet from the bed. He intended to pick it up, close it and put it on the bedside table, but the sight of Barry’s name next to the letters CSI had him freezing.  

‘’He never told us,’’ Mick growled, anger and pain flashing in his eyes. Neither of them couldn’t stand the cops, but Len doubted Barry was the kind of person to turn his mates in. He would have done so in the three days they’ve been sharing a house if he really wanted to.  

‘’We never asked.’’ Shrugging, Len pulled himself up off the couch and sat next to Mick on the couch next to his. Sneaking his left arm up to the back of Mick’s neck, he took Mick’s right hand into his own and ran his thumb over the scarred skin there. ‘’Look, he’s been here with us for three days, and he hadn’t even looked at his phone. It was on the kitchen counter all the time. If he had wanted to call the cops, he would have.’’  

At that, Mick’s shoulders relax as some of the tension leaves him. Doubt and questions and uncertainty still lingered in his mind and his scent, but the anger and some of the pain had diminished.  

‘’Yeah, but he still  _could -’’_  

 _‘’_ I won’t.’’ Barry’s voice coming from the doorway had them both jumping and turning to look at him. And the sight left them breathless: his hair was a bird’s nest, going every direction possible and strands sticking up from the middle. Pillow indents were all along the right side of his face, which was slightly red. He was still waking up, but the look in his still sleep filled eyes was determined and firm.  

Len wanted to grab him by the waist and pull him down in between himself and Mick and kiss him for hours but knew that would be crossing borders. So, he settled for staring and squeezing Mick’s hand – who squeezed back just as hard and Len knew Mick had the same thoughts.  

Pushing himself off of the doorframe he had been leaning on, Barry walked towards the couch Len had occupied moments before.  

‘’I’m aware that I work for the CCPD and that you guys are Central’s most wanted criminals, but now you’re my mates. I don’t like it, I wouldn’t have liked it if it were anyone else, but I won’t risk hurting all of us by turning you in. Unless I personally catch you committing a crime,’’ Barry said, his voice gradually going from groggy to its normal, soft tone.  

Len felt Mick relax completely next to him as a wave of calm and soothing pheromones got released into the air around them. Barry was trying to  _soothe_ them and their worries, Len realized. And it had worked.  

 

Captain Singh was the first and only person Barry wanted to see when he walked into CCPD the next morning, surprisingly five minutes before his shift started.  

Captain’s eyebrows raised high when he had spotted Barry, abandoning his conversation with one of the officers in favor of greeting him.  

‘’Allen, you’re early,’’ he stated, looking Barry up and down while taking a subtle sniff of the air around him.  

Barry laughed nervously, knowing what the captain was doing and why and dreading the conversation he had to have with him. ‘’Yeah, I actually need to talk to you about something, sir.’’  

Singh raised his eyebrows again but gestured with his hand to his office. Barry followed, walking in and taking a seat on the chair in front of his desk.  

After the door was closed, Captain took his seat behind the desk. ‘’Is everything alright?’’  

Barry wanted to laugh and say  _absolutely not,_ but he held himself back and took a deep breath instead.  

‘'I found my mates at the Mating Games.’’ Singh let out a surprised  _oh_ leaned forward on his desk, his full attention on what Barry was saying. ‘’And because of the fact that it’s two of them, we want to go visit the Court and figure out why it is that way. And for that, I would need a few more free days.’’ He finished, his heart in his throat. He's already had four days off, and because of how he’s almost always late Barry wasn’t sure if Captain would allow it.  

But, to his luck and utter surprise, Singh nodded. ‘’Yes, of course, I understand. Having more than one mate can’t be easy, it’s natural that you want to find out why it’s happening.’’  

Straining not to let his mouth drop to the floor, Barry rose and offered his hand to Singh. ‘’Thank you so much, sir. You don’t know how much this means to me. I'll let you know when I'll need them.’’  

‘’Yeah, yeah, just don’t be late again unless you want me to change my mind.’’ He shook his hand and then waved him off when Barry started promising he won’t be late ever again.  

 

Knowing Joe, if Barry told him who his mates were, he would go on a rampage until he found and killed them. So, Barry decided he would tell him the same thing he told Singh. And that went well, Joe understood the situation and didn’t ask any more questions which Barry was unbelievably grateful for.  

Iris, on the other hand, was a lot more persistent and annoying. She had come into his room after Joe fell asleep and wouldn’t stop bothering him for a full hour. At that point, Barry had become too fed up and spilled everything that happened those past three days.  

‘’It’s fate, Barry,’’ she said, surprising Barry so much that he almost got whiplash from how hard he raised his head to look at her.  

She laughed and shook her head. ‘’I am in no position to say anything to something that fate set up. Dad, though ...’’  

‘’Oh, don’t remind me,’’ he groaned, running his hands through his hair and pulling on some strands.  

‘’ Hey, whatever happens, I'm right here. You’re not alone.’’  

‘’Thanks, Iris.’’  


End file.
